dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Harper (Prime Earth)
Big Bow (adoptive father, deceased), Bird (adoptive brother) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = formerly Seattle | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mort Weisinger; George Papp | First = Red Hood and the Outlaws #1 | Quotation = Sure, I'd like to think I turned out okay...That I am the best me I can be. But if I can keep them from messing up as bad as I did? Why the hell not? | Speaker = Arsenal | QuoteSource = Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = Roy Harper is Arsenal, formerly operating as Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy. He is currently a member of the Titans, and a former member of the Outlaws. Early Life and Career Roy Harper was adopted by Big Bow as a child and lived with him on Spokane Indian Reservation, learning how to shoot a bow and arrow from him. He often got into trouble with the police but, because it usually happened on the reservation, Big Bow was always able to get him out of trouble. One day, Roy stole from a liquor store off the reservation and got blackout drunk, waking up to find a bow in his hand and Big Bow dead. Not knowing his mentor had been killed by an aggressive police officer, Roy fled the reservation. Roy somehow made it to Seattle, where he lived in a mall by hacking the camera feeds. It was at this mall he picked the pocket of Oliver Queen, who, when he came to get the wallet back, was intrigued by the strange boy, later taking him on as his sidekick and dubbing him Speedy. While Speedy, Roy designed Green Arrow's elaborate trick arrows, much to the man's frustration. As Speedy, Roy joined the original Teen Titans (Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Omen) and worked with them for a while before having his memories of the team erased following an encounter with Mr. Twister. Outraged by Roy's persistent party-boy behavior, Oliver angrily fired Roy as his sidekick. Roy left and took residence in an abandoned apartment building and, in his despair, became addicted to heroin. Oliver returned briefly in attempt to reconcile, was but so disgusted with what his former charge had become, left again. After being dragged into an evil plot orchestrated by Count Vertigo, Roy was officially reunited with Oliver, who apologized for firing him. Oliver offered to give their partnership another shot and help Roy get clean, but Roy adamantly refused, vowing to strike out on his own. Roy became a depressed alcoholic and death seeker following the death of the second Robin, who he briefly befriended beforehand. He attempted to commit a variation of suicide by fighting Killer Croc. Croc figured out what Roy was doing, stopped him, and gave him a pep talk, which Roy thanked him for. Soon after, Roy began a recovery program with Killer Croc as his sponsor. He would gain Lilith Clay as his counselor, not remembering their former bond as Titans. Red Hood and the Outlaws Finding himself involved in a Middle Eastern political struggle, Roy was reunited with his former friend Jason Todd and the alien princess Starfire, forming the first team of Outlaws. A few weeks after their meeting, Roy and the Outlaws headed to China for some unfinished business. According to Todd, the All-caste, a mythical training league he fell into after his resurrection, was in trouble and he was intent on stopping it. The trio travel the world, helping Jason find and destroy any of the power hungry Untitled. Eventually, in a bar in a small town, they run into an Untitled posing as a police officer. Jason and Roy battle and kill the creature but gather unwanted attention due to the mythical being taking the human disguise of a known civilian. Escaping, they attempt to meet up with Starfire but find instead that she had been ambushed by an alien slayer calling himself Crux. Red Hood and Arsenal: Heroes for Hire Return of the Titans | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * : Arsenal has been shown as an expert mechanic and engineer. he designed and built his trick arrows as well as those of his mentor, as well as weaponry, robots, and defense systems. * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = * Trick Arrows | Transportation = | Weapons = * Stolen Composite Bow | Notes = * Arsenal (Roy Harper) was created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp, first appearing in More Fun Comics. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Scott Lobdell and Kenneth Rocafort's New 52 Red Hood and the Outlaws series. | Trivia = * Roy has various tattoos he doesn't remember getting. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sidekicks Category:Adventurers Category:Archers Category:Tattoos Category:Titans members